Rio Love And Rescue
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Sequel of Our Old And New Lives The Penguins learned that Dr. Blowhole and Skipper's son was located at Brazil. Now the penguins will gain help from an old friend as well as some new ones. Please No Flames R&R
1. Chapter 1

As the ferry arrived at at Rio de Jenairo's harbor, the team quickly got out of the ship and walked towards the rendezvous point. Skipper asked Rico if they have everything they need for the rescue operation, Kowalski checked the weather and it was sunny, and Private checked their food supply. It looks like everything is good. They waited for half an hour until they heard a feminine voice from behind crate

"Blue sky!" The voice shouted out

Skipper stepped forward "Whiskey Alpha Hotel!"

A familiar figure that was hiding behind a crate showed itself "Hello, Skipper."

The Penguins and Marlene were shocked to see that the bird that was spying on Blowhole is there old friend "How? When? Since when?" Skipper was lost for words

Kitka smiled and giggled "That night when we came back, I studied every piece of you Task Force's enemies, tactics, skills, information, everything that was inside your HQ. I even memorize the military phonetic alphabet."

Kowalski was very disturbed to hear the word 'information' that came out of Kitka's beak "How did you even got inside our database?"

Kitka giggled again "It's because of you, Lieutenant Kowalski."

Kowalski raised an eye brow "How can I help you when I was in a deep slumber?"

"Easy, you blurted out the password. And the password is: Doris." Kowalski fainted and dropped to the floor

Skipper sighed "Kowalski, you nancycat!" Skipper sighed again "Private, remind me to change the password once we get home."

Private saluted "Aye aye, sir!"

Skipper turned to Kitka "So, where's Blowhole, Kitka?"

"All the photos I've gathered is inside my, uhm, hollow."

"I thought your kind lives at tall buildings?" Marlene questioned

"If you want to change you identity you need to live a new life. New habits, new hobbies, new home. And I'm living it."

Kowalski woke up from his unconsciousness "So where is your hollow?"

"It's located at the Blu Bird Sanctuary. I also met some great friends there. So, shall we go?"

Skipper and the team nodded "As we get there, I need to convince something." Skipper was still thinking on how to finish up Dr. Blowhole and save his son

The Penguins, Marlene, and Kitka got a ride and now headed towards the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Kitka admitted that she wasn't called Kitka anymore, now she was called Anastacia. The sun was now starting to set and they are near to their destination. As the truck stopped, the team got out and have to go on foot.

"I feel tired." Private said as he tries to force his body to walk farther

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Anastacia!" A voice that came within the forest

"Who's there?" Skipper demanded as him and the team raised their flippers in case of an attack

Soon a Red-crested cardinal and a Yellow Canary flew and greeted Kitka "Where were you?" the Red-crested cardinal asked

"I just picked up my old friends from the harbor." Anastacia said

The Red-rested cardinal turned to his yellow friend "Yo, Nico, what about let's show them city boys how to samba like a real bird?"

"I don't know, man. But, hey, isn't Blu and Jewel gonna sing and dance tonight at Kipo's club?" Nico questioned

Anastacia wiped her face with her wing "Thanks for reminding me, guys!" she then turned to her old friends "So, guys, do you want to samba at the club tonight?"

Skipper glared at Anastacia with cold eyes "I thought you're gonna get us the you-know-where."

"Tomorrow morning, I promise."

Pedro placed a wing around Skipper's neck "C'mon, tux bird, come with us and we'll teach you how to samba!"

Marlene placed her paw at Skipper's shoulder "Besides, it's a party! What can go wrong?" Marlene tried the classic puppy dog eyes to convince Skipper

"C'mon, sir, it's only one night." Private smiled working his cuteness

Anastacia smirked "Two against one. Well, you lose so let's go!"

Skipper groaned "Fine! Birds don't party like crazed animals."

At the Smba Club, Skipper was at the corner until Nico announced a special performance. A performance of two popular Spix Macaws! Nico and Pedro were the ones who sang and made the beat for the song. Marlene held out a paw, and soon Skipper and Marlene were dancing at the ground While listening to the great music.

Nico: Party in the open evening, baby!

Nico and Pedro: I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Nico: Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird!)

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

Than in Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

Both: I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shouts out?

Imma get your blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

You're too slow

You need to catch up

Both: You can dance, and dance, but I…

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

(Instrumental Break)

(Pedro caws)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Pedro caws)

Jewel: La yala yala yala ya

La yala yada yala yala yala yala ya

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Pedro caws)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey,

"I told you guys that they're great dancers." Anastacia said

"Well, I have to admit that this was unexpected but hey! At least we had a fun night!" Private exclaimed

"But remember the intel, Kit-" Skipper's beak was touched by Anastacia's beak while a couple of birds passed by

Marlene cleared her throat "Anastacia, that's my mate, remember?" Anastacia quickly pulled away

"Sorry, Marlene. But my old is gone. No one knows me here. And I already got a mate." Anastacia said

Skipper wiped his beak with his flipper "Just remember the intel."

Anastacia nodded "After we mingle a bit with the other birds."

Skipper sighed "Fine!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope You Guys Liked It! Please Review<strong>_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed at a white Cockatoo

"Look, fish face! All I know is that when you showed me your enemies and gave me a job, also I always search for anything that is worth it to capture and I saw your penguin foes at the club last night." the white Cockatoo explained

Blowhole turned to the Puffin holding a tablet "How did they got through, Hans?"

"I don't know, Mr. Mammal Fish! All I know is that I can't track their movement without the wi-fi!"

Blowhole sighed "You'll get your wi-fi tomorrow. Happy?"

"Close enough." Hans sighed "With the wi-fi on, I could triangulate Skipper's location in a jiffy."

"What's my next assignment, fish face?" the Cockatoo asked

"I want you on standby, Nigel. And the name is, Dr. Blowhole!"

Meanwhile at the Blu Birds Sanctuary, the penguins, Marlene, and Anastacia ventured to the dark forest filled with all sorts of birds. There were some unexpected crisis while they journey in the the forest. They ran out of water, some of them tripped and got cuts, and the most worst of all in Skipper's opinion...

"NO MORE WINKIES!" Skipper fell to the ground and clutched the dirt with his flippers "Why? Why did our winkies vanish like that, Private?"

"Uhm, sir, you requested one earlier. And after two minutes you requested another, and some of us also got hungry." Private sighed sadly "Time moves so fast."

Kowalski patted the Private's back "Don't worry, Private, I'm sure we'll find some winkies here at Rio de Janeiro."

"WINKIES!" Rico exclaimed

Anastacia sighed and leaned closer to Marlene "Skipper's such a drama king."

Marlene nodded "I know, right?" Marlene walked towards Skipper and gave him a big hug and parted quickly "Come on, Skipper! Pull yourself together, man!" Marlene suddenly slapped Skipper so hard that his cheeks became scarlet

Skipper touched his cheeks that was throbbing with pain from Marlene's slap "OW! What was that for?"

"Like I said," Marlene pulled Skipper up and hold his shoulders tight that he would feel her nails sinking into his flesh "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!"

Skipper's eyes were wide as a surprised koala "Thanks. I needed that."

"Can we move on now?" Anastacia asked

Skipper looked at his team "Is everyone good?" Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Marlene nodded "Then let's move out! We're Oscar Mike."

Marlene smiled "That's the Skipper I know and love!"

At another part of Rio, an owl was coughing trying to get the water out of his lungs. He was proud that he got out of that prison. He wished that his father was there to see him escape. He tries to limp on the beach and find a temporary place to rest until his vision was covered with bright light! A voice was heard saying that he will be alright. But he wasn't, he will be alright after he finds his parents. The young owl tries to remember how he escaped.

Gladius was sitting in the cage until he heard Blowholes voice "I can't believe Skipper caught up with me!"

He widened his eyes and smiled "Dad's looking for me! He's looking for me!" he scanned his surrounding until he found a two paperclips. In a young age Skipper taught him how to unlock locks using a paperclip for just-in-case purposes, until Marlene got angry that she hid most of the paperclips the penguins find "I only have one shot!" Gladius scanned the room for any witnesses and he found none, he inserted the makeshift lock pick in the keyhole with a few twist and turns he successfully opened the door "Yes!"

A voice was heard from the hallway and the two lobsters quickly ran inside the room to see an owl out of his cage "Prisoner's escaping! Prisoner's escaping!"

Gladius was shocked "This is not good!" He quickly ran pushing the two lobsters away with his wings

"There he is!" Hans pointed as the lobsters began chasing Gladius

Gladius was starting to feel weak from all the running until he reached a corridor but it was also guarded "Hello, bird! Get him!" Nigel ordered the lobsters

Until Gladius' hope is lost, he found a glass showing the ocean, he looked back to see his the lobsters chasing him "I have no choice." He looked at the glass and began pecking it with his beak until he heard a crack, the crack was getting bigger and bigger

Gladius stepped back from the glass "You have no more place to run, junior!" Hans was ready to tackle Gladius

"I don't need to run. I need to swim!" Gladius kicked the glass with all of his power and water came pouring wildly and Gladius tried to swim to the surface and a few moments later he has reached land "Mom. Dad. I'm coming for you."

Skipper was at a branch looking at the moon "I'm here, son. I'm here. I will find you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Sorry it took me so long to updated. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

As they crowded outside the tree, Kitka grabbed every picture she has about Blowhole's whereabouts. Kitka lighted down at the base of the tree and spreads the pictures across the ground. She picked up one picture and showed it to Skipper. The picture was a large black object underwater near the beach.

"That thing wasn't there long ago. It only showed up ten weeks ago," Kitka handed the picture to Skipper

Skipper looked at the picture closely, looking for a possible entry point "Well, we can't go sub. But it looks like there are some surveillance everywhere."

"Stealth is an option, but we need some gear for Marlene." Kowalski grabbed the photo "i can whip Marlene up with a scuba gear. But it will take me a couple of days."

Kitka approached Kowalski "I'm coming too, so make that two scuba gears."

Kowalski sighed "Alright, give me a week."

Skipper nodded "Roger wilco!"

"When are we gonna infiltrate Blowhole's lair?" Kitka asked

Skipper tries to think hard about Gladius, but he knows that if he finds Blowhole he'll find his son "The sooner the better." Skipper picked up a couple of twigs from the ground "Let's camp out here for the night guys. Private, gather us some food. Marlene, you go with Private. Kowalski, I want you to gather some leaves so we can make some beds. And, Rico, build a fire without using any weapons, alright?"

Rico sighed in depression. Kowalski and Private saluted before they head off to find the stuff that was assigned to them.

Meanwhile in an avian clinic, Gladius opened his eyes and looks around to familiarize himself. He sees a blue bird across him, a young female Spix Macaw. Gladius stands up and approaches the bars of the cage. He tried to call for the macaw's attention. He looks at the ground and sees a little pebble that he can throw at the other side, he throws it hitting the macaw at the head.

The macaw rubbed her head using her wing "Owwww! What was that for?"

Gladius backed away slowly "Sorry 'bout that." Gladius sighed "I just want to go home. Where are we anyway?"

The macaw approaches the bars of her cage "My name is Maria. I flew once but crashed and broke my wing. My papa and mama brought me here so my wing would be healed better by there human friend." She spreads her wings "Welcome to the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Named after my papa."

Gladius approaches the bars again "Can you show me around the neighborhood?"

Maria chuckled and nodded "Sure. And today they're letting me go, 'cause my wing's all fixed up."

"My name is Gladius by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Gladius. A very weird name for an owl."

A man in a white coat approached Maria's cage and opened it up "It's time to go back to your mother and father, little one." Maria lifted off and lightens down in front of Gladius' cage "Do you want him to be with you?" Maria tilted her head a bit and widens her eyes "Oh alright. You little blue berry." The scientist opened Gladius' cage and now he was free again once more

"Can you fly, Gladius?" Maria asked

Gladius nervously chuckled "Yeah, uhm, no."

Maria widened her eyes "WHAT?"

Gladius nodded "My father is a penguin and my mother is an otter."

Maria shakes her head "That's impossible."

Gladius looks at Maria in the eye "Look, believe it or not the truth will show. And I know that they're looking for me."

"So, we should only walk, right?" Maria asked

"Yup." Gladius said

Maria covered her eyes and sighed "Alright, senior no-fly. We'll walk. But..."

Gladius raised a brow "But what?"

Maria looked at Gladius and pushed him on the ground "But, you'll have to be quick and smart! And you owe me some food after this, alright, louco?"

Gladius cleared his throat "Uhm, sure." Gladius looked away for a second "A feisty female bird."

Maria grabs Gladius' neck with her talons "What did you say, louco?"

Gladius tries to think of an excuse "Uh, I said that you're beautiful. A very pretty bird." Gladius tried to smile

Maria lets go of Gladius' neck "Hmm, that I agree. It came from my mom."

"I'm sure your mom is a wonderful bird."

"Yes she is." Maria replied with a smile "The most caring mother in the world."

As the two birds left the treatment center, both of them told each other their story. Parents, birthplace, and home. But Gladius won't take his mind off of his parents. His only goal is to get back to his mother and father.

At the other side of the forest, Skipper struggled and murmurs as he sleeps. Seeing things that is about to happen.

_Skipper stood at the snowy floor and looks at a cannon like device under the ocean "Blowhole!" Skipper whispered "I need to stop him!" As Skipper runs towards the water the cannon fired and destroyed the ice where his team is tied up, falling to the water "NNNNOOOOOO!" he raised his flippers and fell to the ground nothing to do but watch his team get killed. _

Skipper quickly opened his eyes while gasping for air and looks around to see his team still sleeping on the ground "I'm having those things again." Skipper sighed and lays down on the ground trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, loco!" Maria called out to Gladius who is laying flat on his belly

Gladius raised his head "Are you sure that we're going the right way, Maria?"

Maria smiled and nodded "Of course we're going the right way!"

Maria was an energetic and adventurous Spix Macaw. Gladius was already tired and needs to rest but Maria was sometimes pushing him too much that he fainted from exhaustion. Gladius always looks at the stars while Maria sleeps, she even leaned closer to Gladius making him blush. When the birds woke up the next day, Maria beak was nearly touching Gladius'. She gets up and looks up knowing that this owl she's with is a nice bird. Both of them almost got in trouble by knocking a fruit stand over and accidentally fell to a dog and chased them. The sun was setting and both birds sat on top of a building looking at the sun as it sets.

Maria smirks "Well the day didn't end as I suspected."

Gadius looks at Maria "What do you mean?"

"I didn't expecet to be chased by a dog or... or knocking over a fruit stand!" Gladius and Maria chuckled

"But you were the one who slipped while I was spotting." both birds chuckled some more

Both of them sighed and Gladius looks up "Wow, this is a new and wierd feeling for me."

Maria looks at Gladius "Me too." both of them leaned closer and closer until some droplets of rain fell onto their head "Let's find a nice and dry place."

Gladius nodded "Yeah, I agree."

Meanwhile at the other part of the forest, Skipper and his time saw some tracks of an owl. They soon realize that it was Gladius and Private saw another set of footprints, but it's a different bird. Soon the two Spix Macaws found the penguins and told them that their daughter was missing from the clinic.

"Are you sure that she's not there?" Skipper asked

Blu was looking at the trees while Jewel was talking with Marlene and Anastacia "Yes. My owner told me and my other children are at their uncle's and Maria is my only daughter."

Kowalski nudges Skipper's flipper "What do you want to prioritize first, sir?"

Skipper looks at Blu and Jewel and at his own flippers "Let's find their daughter first. Once we find her, we're gonna need more eyes in the sky."

Blu smiled "Really?"

Skipper nodded and pats Blu's back "Of course my avian brother. But you will help us find my boy."

Blu nodded "Deal!"

Skipper turned to his team "Men, we're gonna have a little detour in our search-and-rescue. We need to find a Spix Macaw named..." Skipper turned to Blu "What's her name again?"

"Her name is Maria. Her feathers are light blue like Jewel's."

Jewel walked towards the penguins and Blu with her eyes filled with tears "I can't believe we just left her like that, Blu." Jewel leaned at Blu and he tries to comfort her by wrapping her with his wing "I don't know what to do if she got stolen by some other birds or got kidnapped by Nigel. The only thing that always comes in my mind is...Meu Deus!"

Skipper pats Jewel's back "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll get your daughter safe and sound and alive."

Jewel sniffs "I do want her alive but I don't want her to get near other male birds. 'Cause she can lay eggs now. And I don't want any monstrous bird to get near her."

Private saw two feathers, a white feather and a blue one "Uhm, Skipper! I think you might want to see this."

Skipper told Marlene to try and help Blu comfort Jewel while he takes a look at Private's finding "What is it, Private?"

Private raised the feathers "Is this Gladius' feather?"

Skipper took the white feather and inspected it closely "It is Gladius' feather and that must be Maria's!"

Private looks at Skipper "Skipper, how old is Gladius exactly."

Skipper puts his flipper at his chin "Old enough to be a teenager." Skipper looks at at Blu and Jewel "Uhm, what's your name again, blue guy?"

"My names Blu."

"How old is Maria?" Skipper asked

"If we're humans, about an age of a teenager." Blu answered

"I think we should keep our theory to ourselves, sir." Private whispered

Skipper nodded "Roger Wilco." he turns back to Blu "I just need to know how old she is."

"Skipper, should we continue searching?" Private whispered some more

Skipper nods "We need to find them before Dr. Blowhole does." Skipper turns to Marlene "Marlene, can you stay with Blu and his wife?"

"Are you sure, Skipper?"

Skipper puts his flippers at his chin, thinking if he should leave one of his men behind "Rico, I want you to safeguard them.

Kowalski, Private, and Anastacia, on me. We're gonna find this kids first and we'll find Dr. Blowhole."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper grabbed the binoculars that he packed, he looks into it and sees a silhouette of a ball-like structure under the water. He switched the scope into thermal mode and sees a giant ball, the ball structure looks similar to the one that Blowhole used at Shanghai. Skipper stood up and hides his binoculars, he looks at Private, Kowalski, and Anastacia. He knows that Blowhole's not gonna leave anytime soon. They'll concentrate on the kinda first. After a couple of hours walking Skipper and the other two penguins rested, but Anastacia can still fly and look around.

Skipper looks up at the sky, at Anastacia "Still no sign of them?"

Anastacia shook her head "No, but I'll keep looking." she flaps her wings and surveys the area once more

Kowalski looks at Skipper "Still worried about him?"

Skipper nodded "Yes, Kowalski." Skipper stood up and walks towards the cliff to see the view "I wish I was there for him. I regret leaving him at the HQ, if I was there none of this would ever happen."

Kowalski looks at another direction and looks at Private "Private, would you grab some food for us?"

Private stood up and nodded "Aye aye, Kowalski." Private waddled into the forest until his out of sight

Kowalski slowly walked towards Skipper and sat down "Trust me, Skipper, you're not the only one who's regretting not being there with his kid."

Skipper raised his eye brow and looks at Kowalski "What do you mean?"

Kowalski sighed "I have a daughter, sir."

Skipper sat next to Kowalski, he did have an urge of slapping him for keeping a secret "Since when?"

"About two years ago. Her name is Liana." Kowalski sighed "I wasn't even there when she was born so she thinks that I left her." Kowalski grabs his locket and opens to see a blue feathered baby penguin

Skipper looks at the picture "That's her?"

Kowalski nodded "I sometimes send her presents to let her know I still care about her."

"So who's the mother?" Skipper asked

Kowalski closed the locket and hides it "The important thing is that next time be there for Gladius, sir."

Skipper nods "Copy that, Kowalski. But you have to tell me who's your wife so if something happens to you she'll be the first to know."

Kowalski shook his head "Trust me, you wouldn't like her."

Skipper smirked and lightly slapped Kowalski's back "Oh, come on!"

Kowalski knows that he can't argue with him "Oh alright, but you promise not to slap me, alright?"

Skipper nods "Sure, Kowalski."

Kowalski takes a deep breath "Her name is Helen." Kowalski gulps "She's the-"

Anastacia lighted down in front of the two and Private got back with some fruits "I think I saw the kids heading to the beach."

Skipper looks at Kowalski "Kowalski, gather some supplies with Private for the scuba gear. And..." Skipper hesitated "Tell it to me later."

Kowalski nodded "Aye aye." Kowalski tapped Private's shoulder indicating that its time to move out

Skipper looks at Anastacia "Anastacia, on me." Anastacia nodded

Private looks at Kowalski while eating a mango that he picked up earlier "What did the two of you do while I was out?"

Kowalski looks at the other direction "Just the usual planning on the base."

Private sighed "I wish this whole fiasco ends soon. I missed seven episodes of the Lunacorns!" Kowalski rolled his eyes

The moon has risen and Anastacia carried Skipper to the beach. They finally saw Maria and Gladius walking around the beach. As Anastacia tried to land a white Cockatoo tackled Gladius and Maria and chaining them together. Skipper told Anastacia to let go of him so he can rescue the kids, but they were intercepted by rocket fired from the sea. It was Hans! Skipper fell in the water and Anastacia crash landed on the beach and hitting a lamp post hard. The Cockatoo grabbed the chained birds and brings them to Han's position. Skipper swam back to shore and carried Kitka back to the sanctuary.

Blu gasped "A Cockatoo?! He wants revenge."

Skipper crossed his flippers "Who was that white bird anyway, Blu?"

Blu sighed "His name is Nigel. The first time I saw him he looks like a sick bird, but his the reason why Jewel and I were kidnapped. After Jewel left me, he kidnapped her, and while I was trying to save her he got me. When we were being transferred to another location by plane I got a chance to fight back. And now I think he wants revenge for making him bald."

Marlene looks at Skipper "What's the plan now, Skipper?"

Kowalski finishes the aqua gear that can be used by Marlene and Kitka "It's done. I did everything I can for the oxygen capacity in the tank."

Skipper nods and looks at Blu and Jewel and his team, especially at Marlene "The mission is a go." Skipper patted kowalski's back "Get those things ready, Kowalski."

Anastacia wakes up and approaches Skipper, but she feels a sharp pain in her head "I'm ready, Skipper." she suddenly falls down to the ground

Skipper shook his head "Negative, Anastacia, you're in no shape to come with us."

Blu breath in deeply "I volunteer, Skipper."

Jewel tries to hold Blu back "Please, Blu, don't go." Jewel looks into Blu's eyes

Skipper raised a brow "Yeah, are you sure about this, blue bird?"

Jewel shakes her head not wanting for Blu to go "Please, don't go with them. It's gonna be dangerous."

Blu wraps Jewel with his wings "I'll be fine, Jewel, I promise. And Maria would be glad if she saw one of us coming in to save her." Blu leaned forward until his beak touch Jewel's beak forming a kiss "I love you, Jewel, and I promise that Maria and I will be back safely."

Skipper cleared his throat "Men, commence operation: Avian Underwater Rescue!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

The penguins, together with Blu and Marlene, dove towards Blowhole's base. Blu did have some difficulties swimming. It's a good thing that the penguins and Marlene helped him out. Kowalski soon sees a hatch and opens it without difficulty. Private helped Blu take off his gear. Skipper checked the corridor and gestures his flipper telling everybody that it's clear. Skipper gave a bag to Marlene containing C4. He told her to plant them in the fuse box of the facility. The penguins belly sled towards the right side and Marlene together with Blu walked towards the left side.

The lobster looks in the monitor and zooms in a room with an opened hatch "Doc, we have an unauthorized entry in Sector 12."

Blowhole narrowed his eyes "They're here." Blowholes inhales deeply "Find those intruders and begin the final preparations for the project."

A lobster looks at his station's monitor "But, sir-"

"And also prepare the pods for our escape. We need to evacuate this base." Blowhole turns to the screen to see the penguins hiding at the control center's blast doors "Come in, Skipper, and prepare for your doom."

Skipper looks at the three penguins making sure their ready. Kowalski successfully hot wires the control panel making the door open with Rico regurgitating two smoke bombs before they entered the room. A dart suddenly hits the penguins making them fall to the ground. Skipper pulled the dart out of his neck and sees liquid dripping from it before he collapses.

Skipper wakes up and looks around the room "W-Where am I?" he sees his feet and flippers tied to the wall "Men, sound off!" But there was no reply

A familiar voice came out of the speakers inside the room "Hello, pen-gyu-win. One by one your men will be tortured. And also the kids that we kidnapped." the mad dolphin laughed viciously "Soon your task group will be no more! Lobsters, begin the torture!"

Four screens lit up the room showing Kowalski, Rico, and Private being tortured by Blowhole's minions "Stop! Stop!" his cry didn't stop anything and the only thing he can do is watch his men being tortured "Please, for the love of tuna don't hurt my men!" he closed his eyes and tries not to listen the screams of his team "Torture me! Not them!" Another screen lit up showing Gladius and Maria about to be drowned "No, no, no, no!"

After a couple of minutes the entire room, where Skipper was located, went dark. A huge blast came from behind him and sees the light and a familiar figure about to save him. It was Marlene. She broke the shackles that tied Skipper.

Marlene gently sets Skipper down on the floor "Skipper? Skipper, are you alright?"

Skipper takes a deep breath "Are the charges set?" Marlene nodded "We need to get the team. "

Marlene helped Skipper stand up "I saw the rooms where they're located."

Skipper chuckled "You're getting really good at this."

Marlene checked the hallway left and right and looks back at Skipper "I have the best teacher." they begin to walk slowly to the hallway

Skipper looks at Marlene "What about the kids?"

Marlene patted Skipper's back as they walk "Blu and I set up a small charge at their fuse box just like you said. And Blu's on his way now to save the kids."

Marlene and Skipper breached every room where Kowalski, Rico, and Private are being tortured. All of them can still walk and fight without difficulty. They finally reached the control room again. Marlene sees Blu, Gladius, and Maria running towards them, ready for the push and escape the base.

Blu exhaled "I didn't had that kind of exercise for months, now my my legs are feeling a bit weak."

Skipper smirked "That's why I'm proud to be flightless. Maybe you can visit us sometimes at the Central Park Zoo at New York so we can toughen you up if you like."

Blu smiled and scratched his head with his talon "I'll think about that offer." Skipper nodded

Marlene cleared her throat "Uhm, should we enter and escape now?"

Skipper rushed towards the panel where they can open the door "Right, sorry." he rewires the circuits and the door finally opens without the trap, but the only thing they saw is Hans and Nigel and no Blowhole.

Hans clapped "So, now you have reached us. Computer, activate self destruct sequence!"

A computer voice is now speaking "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL BASE DESTRUCTION!"

Nigel crossed his wings "Shall we finish this once and for all?"

Skipper looks at the escape pods and family "Marlene, take Gladius and Maria to the pods and get out of here."

"What?!" Maria shook her head not wanting to leave "I'm not leaving without my papa!"

Blu looks straight at Maria "Sweety, go with the otter. I'll be fine, I promise."

Maria raises her talon "Talon swear?"

Blu nodded "Talon swear."

Skipper waved his flipper indicating that they should leave "Marlene, get out of here." Marlene nods and she ran with the kids towards a vacant escape pod

Gladius look back "Come back in one piece, dad." Skipper smiled

The pod launches leaving six avians ready to fight "Blu, stay with me. Men, try to salvage the remaining data. And Kowalski, try to stop the self destruct sequence." the three penguins belly sled to the available computers

Blu spreads his wings "I'm no fighter but all I have to do is trust my instincts."

Skipper looks at Blu "That's right. At least you know your stuff, blue bird."

Hans and Nigel charges at the penguin and macaw. Skipper blocked Hans' karate chops with his flippers and countered him. Blu and Nigel got their talons locked on to each other, but Blu was overpowered and was thrown to the ground. With him defenseless Nigel dives trying to deliver the final blow, Skipper saw this quickly and grabbed Hans' wing and throws him at Nigel shielding Blu. Skipper made sure that Blu can stand up on his feet. Hans charges at Skipper knocking him on his feet. Kowalski signaled Skipper that the self destruct won't deactivate and they need to leave now. Hans was about jab Skipper, but Skipper caught Hans' wing and breaks it. Blu lunges himself at Nigel towards the escape pod and backs away while Nigel was inside. He kicks the panel making the pod launch. There are only two pods left. Skipper pushed Hans to the ground and belly slides towards the pod. Kowalski grabbed a memory card from one of the computer and made a run for it. But when Kowalski was near the opening, a loud shot was heard coming from behind him. It was Hans wielding pistol.

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper ran towards the fallen penguin and gently carries him towards the escape pod where Blu and the others are

Hans watches the pod launch "Hmph, we'll meet again, Skipper." he walks towards the last pod and escapes before the explosion occurs

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

The pod, where the penguins and Blu are, flew up high and hits the beach where Marlene and the kids where waiting.

The pod opens with the penguins rushing Kowalski out "Medic! We need a medic!" Skipper shouted

Marlene covered Gladius and Maria's eyes from the sight of blood "Is he gonna be alright Skipper?" she asked

Blu takes a look closer Kowalski's wound "I can surely remove the bullet, but..." Blu hesitated to tell the penguins of the lieutenant's faith

Skipper looked at Blu trying to think that Kowalski will pull through this "But?" Skipper grabs Blu "SPIT IT OUT, BLU!"

Blu gulped and used his wings remove Skipper's flippers from his shoulders "His gonna survive, but the bullet made an impact on his spine." he looks at the unconscious penguin "He is gonna live and I don't think he'll like the new him."

Skipper sees the locket beside his downed soldier, he picks up the locket and opens it "He has daughter. I want him to see her again."

Blu puts his wing on Skipper's shoulder "He's paralyzed. And I don't know how to cure that."

Skipper inhaled deeply trying to swallow Kowalski's condition "We need to remove the bullet from his back, now."

Private and Rico puts Kowalski on a stretcher and brings him to the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Rico regurgitates medical supplies for Blu and Private made sure to sterilize each instrument. Hours had pass and Blu is still up at the tree with Private giving Kowalski medical attention.

Gladius kicked a stone across the floor and sighs "I really thought that all of us are gonna come out of there safe and unharmed."

Maria wraps Gladius with her wings "We did got out of there with all of us still alive."

Gladius exhaled and looks at Maria "Uncle Kowalski didn't deserve to be paralyzed. He taught me lots of great things about the world and family."

Skipper walked towards the two birds and cleared his throat making Maria jump back from Gladius "Hey, son."

Gladius tries to smile "Hey, dad."

Maria looks at both of them and backs away a bit "I'll get us something to drink." she chuckled nervously as she flap her wings

Skipper grabbed a bottle from Kowalski's pouch "Here," he gives the bottle filled with green liquid to Gladius "it was supposed to be a Christmas present."

Gladius looks at the bottle seeing his reflection "What is it for?"

Skipper cleared his throat and puts his flipper on his son's back "That thing can turn you into any animal with the proper DNA sample. Like me, a penguin, if you want to be a penguin you just need to pluck a feather from me and put inside and drink it."

Gladius widened his eyes in surprise "Did uncle made this?" his father nodded

Skipper plucks a feather from his body and hands it over to Gladius "It's your choice if you want to be a penguin or," he grabs a blue feather from the pouch "a spix macaw."

Gladius grabs the two feathers and looks at both of it back and forth "I'll think about it."

Skipper smiles "It's your choice, son. I'll be back at the tree and I'll leave the two of you for a while. "

Gladius hugs his dad "Please stay for a while." he raises his head "Let's catch up."

Skipper nods and hugs Gladius back "I know, son."

Both spent their time under the moon catching up with their father-son moments. Skipper knew that it's time to spend his time with Marlene and Gladius. Thoughts of revenge are running in his mind. If something happens to Kowalski he swears that Blowhole and Hans will pay for their crimes.

Maria lighted down in front of Gladius "Its hard to find good fruit drinks at this time you know."

"You should have called me to help you out."

Maria smirked and sets down the drinks "You owe me, loco."

Gladius nodded "Of course. I promise."

Jewel and Marlene worked together to gather some food for the guys back at the camp. Both of them sat down for a quick rest. Marlene sighed and looks at the fruits they gathered.

Jewel tossed an apple at Marlene "Let's have a little snack before heading back."

Marlene bites the apple "Hmmm, this is tasty. It's a shame Skipper doesn't like apples he would've like this." Marlene sets the apple at her side "Do you think your mate can do it?"

Jewel nods "Of course I'm sure. He sometimes heads to the clinic just to watch his sci-fi and crime stuff." she takes another bite "That's where he learned how to do those surgery things."

Marlene chuckled "So his sorta like a geek?"

Jewel also chuckled nearly choking "Yup! His like that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

The penguins and the macaw family are at the docks where the ferry will take them back to New York City, but Kowalski is still unconscious.

Skipper takes a deep breath "I appreciate your hospitality, Blu. And it was good serving with you." Skipper looks at his team "21 FISH, salute!" the penguin team together with Marlene salutes at the macaw family "Attention!" the penguins lowers their flipper

Blu chuckled "I think I also owe, you guys, as well."

Jewel stepped foreward "It's because, you guys, got our sweet daughter back safe."

Skipper smiled "It was a pleasure, ma'am."

"uhm, mama?" Jewel looks at Maria "Can I go and say good-bye to Gladius?" Jewel smiled and nodded

Maria starts to walk towards Gladius, Gldius took a deep breath and looks at Skipper and Marlene and back at Maria "So, this is it, huh?"

Maria giggled and blinks her eyes "Yeah, this is it. I just wanted to say that you were a great companion."

Gladius nods "You too, Maria. A sweet bird with the heart of a hawk."

Blu smiled and tries not to laugh "She got that from me."

Jewel stepped on his foot "Sssshhhhh!"

Both owl and macaw chuckled as they saw the sight. The team soon hears the loud horn of the boat, Gladius knew that it's time to take their separate ways "This is good-bye, Maria."

Maria nodded "Good-bye, Gladius."both birds wrapped their wings to each other "Oh, and Gladius, here's a little something for your trip home." Maria pulled Gladius closer until their beaks meet, forming a kiss

Skipper widened his eyes "That was... a little unexpected."

Both birds parted and took a deep breath "You're one good kisser, loco." Maria giggled

Gladius just smirked after they parted "I promise I'll come visit you if I got the time."

Maria nods "Better be back soon."

Skipper and the others bid their farewell to their friends in Rio. Skipper just sat there, watching his motionless liuetenant while holding his locket. He opened Kowalski's locket and looks at the picture of Kowalski's daughter, he then soon closes it and looks at his team.

Private looks at Skipper while eating a can of tuna "What's the op, Skipper?"

Skipper sighed and rubs his forehead "We track Blowhole and put an end to his madness." Skipper stands up and hides the locket "Kowalski would be lucky if he survives this. But I will not let this pass. We almost lost one of our own." he points at Kowalski with rage blinding him "I'm declaring code: Delta-Tango-Bravo!"

Private and Rico gasp, Private raises his flipper with his eyes filled with concern "Does that mean..." Private swallows a tuna before continuing "lethal force is approved?"

Skipper nods "Correcto mundo, Private. Lethal force is authorize. Once we get home, I want our lethal weapons armory unlocked."

Rico raises his flipper "But those weapons has already gathered dust and stuff, and are the ammunitions still that reliable after not getting touched for six years?"

Skipper smirked "Of course, Rico, all it needs is a bit of elbow grease and lots of spit."

Marlene almost chocked from the tuna she was eating "You're gonna go in and kill him?"

Skipper nods "Affirmative."

Marlene stands up and puts a paw on Skipper's back "But, Skipper, you do know what they say about revenge, right?"

Private cleared his throat "Before you start your journey of revenge, you better dig two graves."

"One for Blowhole and one for Hans!" Skipper rolled his flipper into a fist and punches the wall

Marlene rolled her eyes and grabs Skipper "That not what he means, Skipper!* Marlene looks down as she holds onto Skipper's chest "I-I don't want to lose you."

Gladius also nodded "Yeah, dad." he walked towards Marlene and Skipper and hags hem "I love you, mom and dad."

Skipper pats Gladius' back and wipes a tear off Marlene's face with his other flipper "Trust me, I won't leave the two of you."

They finally got home and back in the Central Park Zoo. Skipper wished that everything that happened in Rio was just a dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was real. While the entire team was asleep, he took the elevator to the lower levels that takes him to the armory. He inputs his serial number to gain access. The door opens and reveals a buffet of miniturized weapons that the humans use in modern wars. He grabs a modernized 1911 pistol and cleans it. He opens another door that leads to a firing range.

Skipper puts in a fresh seven round magazine and racks the slide "You're dead, Blowhole!" he pulls the trigger and all seven shots landed on the target paper's head


End file.
